Survivor Gumball Island Ep.7 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: '''Come in guys! (Team Incredible comes in.) '''Jeff: '''I will now show you the new Team Monkey. (Team Monkey comes in.) '''Jeff: Frodo was voted off at the last Tribal Council. Are you ready for today's Immunity Challenge? All except Jeff: '''Yes. '''Jeff: '''Anyway Gumball I will take it back. (Gumball hands Jeff the Immunity Idol.) '''Jeff: Once again Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge we will actually be re-doing the 3rd challenge. In case you forgot, you will each take turns running up and climbing a 12 foot wall, where you will grab a bag. Once you return, the next team member will go. Once you have all 5 bags, you will unbag them and find pieces you will use to solve a puzzle. First team to get it right wins Immunity, no one will be going home tonight. If you lose you will go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted off tonight. I will say one thing, jumping off the wall is not allowed you MUST CLIMB DOWN. I can't stress that enough. Team Incredible, you have 2 extra people, so you'll have to sit 2 people out. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later.) Jeff: '''Alright, Teri and Carrie are sitting out today. Alright ready, GO! (Miss Simian and Gumball run towards the wall.) '''Miss Simian: '''I WILL NOT LOSE TODAY! (Miss Simian starts climbing the wall.) '''Miss Simian: GR! (Miss Simian reaches the top and grabs two bags.) Jeff: No Miss Simian, you must grab ONE bag at a time. Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! That's ridiculous! (Gumball quickly grabs a bag and descends.) '''Miss Simian: '''OH NO YOU DON'T! (Miss Simian takes ine bag and quickly descends.) '''Gumball: '''HERE! (Emily rushes towards the wall.) '''Jeff: '''Team Incredible with a small advantage. (Miss Simian tosses her bag at the puzzle table.) '''Miss Simian: '''GO! '''Darwin: '''Ok. '''Miss Simian: '''OH NO YOU DON'T! (Tobias rushes off.) '''Miss Simian: '''HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! (Tobias quickly scales the wall, grabs a bag, and descends.) '''Jeff: '''Tobias made up a lot of time and Team Monkey is now in the lead. '''Emily: '''NO WAY! (Emily grabs the bag and descends.) '''Emily: '''Go. (Skylar rushes towards the wall.) '''Tobias: '''Here. (Banana Joe rushes towards the wall.) '''Miss Simian: '''TOBIAS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! '''Tobias: '''Hey, I was just working for our victory.You're not the only person on the team. '''Miss Simian: '''MAYBE NOT! But I'm the most athletic. '''Tobias: '''Whatever. '''Banana Joe: '''UM GUYS! I'M HAVING SOME TROUBLE! '''Miss Simian: '''OH GEEZ! (Miss Simian goes over to help Banana Joe.) '''Jeff: No Miss Simian, you can't help him. Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! That's ridiculous! '''Skylar: '''I GOT IT GUYS! '''Emily: NOW YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN! (Skylar descends.) Mr.Small: '''You know, I think I'm tall enough to reach the top. '''Emily: '''Then GO! We have a lead to mantain. '''Mr.Small: '''Alright then. (Mr.Small runs towards the wall, and quickly leaps up the wall.) '''Jeff: '''AN AMAZING MOVE BY MR.SMALL! Team Monkey is falling way behind. '''Miss Simian: '''OH COME ON! WHY CAN'T WE HELP HIM?! (Banana Joe reaches the top.) '''Banana Joe: '''I DID IT GUYS! '''Penny: '''Can you get down though? '''Banana Joe: '''Um, I'll try. (Banana Joe grabs the bag and slowly descends.) '''Miss Simian: '''OH COME ON! '''Banana Joe: '''Hey! I'm only trying to be safe. '''Miss Simian: JUST DROP DOWN! Jeff: 'No, he must CLIMB down. '''Miss Simian: '''OUTRAGEOUS! (Banana Joe reaches the bottom.) '''Banana Joe: '''There, are you happy?! '''Miss Simian: '''FINALLY! DARWIN, YOU GO! '''Darwin: '''Miss Simian, you said- '''Miss Simian: '''JUST GO! (Darwin rushes towards the wall.) '''Jeff: '''And with that, Team Incredible has all of their bags. '''Miss Simian: '''HURRY! (Darwin reaches the top, grabs his bag, and descends.) '''Miss Simian: '''Wait a minute, who's going next? (Stace pushes Miss Simian out of the way.) '''Stace: ''Cuse me! (Stace quickly ascends, grabs the bag, and descends.) '''Jeff: '''Both teams have all of their bags and are working on the puzzle. '''Anton: '''Hey, these pieces aren't fitting. Why aren't they fitting? '''Skylar: '''What?! This puzzle doesn't make sense. Should I help? '''Jeff: Nope, the one person who wasn't on the wall has to solve the puzzle. Gumball: '''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER?! '''Jeff: '''This is Survivor. '''Anton: '''If only I gone out. 'CAUSE BOBERT KNOWS THIS! '''Miss Simian: '''HURRY UP PENNY! '''Penny: '''Please Miss Simian. It's not like this thing's easy. '''Miss Simian: Well EXCUSE me. Penny: Well I do know a thing or two with puzzles. I do them all the time with my little sister. (Penny quickly configures the puzzle.) Penny: '''Jeff I think we got it. (Jeff goes over and checks the puzzle.) '''Jeff: '''TEAM MONKEY WINS IMMUNITY! '''Miss Simian: '''YES! '''Jeff: '''Team Monkey, you're safe from Tribal Council, no one's going home tonight. As for Team Incredible I will see you at Tribal Council where one person will go home tonight. (Meanwhile) '''Teri: '''So we're voting for Emily? '''Gumball: '''Exactly. '''Teri: '''Yeah, she's becoming a distraction for us. '''Gumball: '''I know. (Skylar walks in.) '''Skylar: '''Hey Gumball. '''Gumball: '''Hi Skylar. '''Skylar: '''You know Gumball, I am just exhausted from the challenge today. I would walk back to camp myself, but my legs feel like they're about to fall apart. I just need a man like you to carry me. (Skylar jumps into Gumball's arms.) '''Skylar: I know I'm quite heavy. Gumball: 'You're not heavy. '''Skylar: '''And of how far camp is. '''Gumball: '''What are you talking about? Camp is right there. '''Skylar: '''But I know you can handle it. '''Gumball: '''Ok. (Gumball starts walking Skylar back to camp.) '(in confessional) Teri: 'I'm now noticing that Skylar is growing a little cocky herself. I think she's trying to hit on Gumball in a way. So going into tonight's vote things will be a little difficult for me. '(out) (Gumball places Skylar down.) Skylar: '''Oh, thank you Gumball. You have no idea what this means to me, don't you? '''Gumball: '''Um, no. Listen, I need to be going now. Bye! (Gumball dashes back into the woods to Teri.) '''Gumball: '''That was akward. '''Teri: '''I know. '''Gumball: '''I have the craziest thing. I'm pretty sure Emily had something to do with this. '''Teri: Yeah, Skylar doesn't usually act like this. Unless she was guided by someone as cocky as Emily. (in confessional) Gumball: 'Things are getting very serious now! I need to get the others to vote out Emily. She's trying to murmur us when we might have some stuff in common. Or some love. '(out) (Meanwhile) Emily: 'Skylar. '''Skylar: '''Hey Emily. '''Emily: '''So did it work yet? '''Skylar: '''I'm not sure. '''Emily: '''Well what exactly did you do? '''Skylar: '''I asked him to carry me while the two were talking. '''Emily: '''SKYLAR! I said no flirting. '''Skylar: '''Well what else was I supposed to do? '''Emily: '''Well, there is one other way we can do this, Skylar. '''Skylar: '''Well what is it? '''Emily: '''Isn't it obvious? We have to vote out Teri. If we can't pry them apart, then we have to tear them apart. '''Skylar: '''But how are we gonna do it? No one's gonna vote for her. '''Emily: '''Oh I have ways of doing things, Skylar. '(in confessional) Skylar: 'I'm not sure what Emily is talking about. But by the way she said, it should work. '(out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: So Emily, how have things been since the last Tribal Council? Emily: '''Oh it was awful Jeff. I saw Gumball and Teri building chemistry together. '''Gumball: '''WHAT?! What are you talking about? '''Emily: '''Well I saw you and Teri on the beach DOING IT! '''Jeff: Gumball, what were you and Teri doing on that night? Gumball: '''Well, we were on a little beachwalk. We talked and took a look at the beauty. '''Emily: '''Yeah, there's one key thing you're missing there. '''Gumball: FINE! We.....may have......shared some kisses. Emily: SOME! I saw it all! You two were REALLY DOING IT! Gumball: ALRIGHT FINE! We made out! OK! Emily: '''That's all I need to hear. '''Jeff: '''Emily, you seem really passionate about this situation, do you have anything else to share? '''Emily: '''Yes. I hired Skylar to try to pry them apart. '''Jeff: '''Skylar, is this true? '''Skylar: '''Of course. Emily told me to do so, so I suggested flirting, but Emily said it wasn't a good idea. '''Gumball: '''I knew it. '''Jeff: '''What did you know Gumball? '''Gumball: '''Well after the challenge, me and Teri were talking in the woods. When Skylar comes in, and she makes me carry her back to camp. I knew how she was acting wasn't her. And judging by how Emily's been acting lately, I figured that maybe Emily had something to do with Skylar's unusual behavior. '''Jeff: '''Well, going into tonight's vote things are seeming love-related, quite unusual. It is time to vote. (Everyone votes.) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) '''Jeff: '''If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one answers.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Emily. '''Jeff: '''Teri, one vote Emily, one vote Teri. '''Jeff: Teri, two votes Teri, one vote Emily. Jeff: '''Teri, three votes Teri, one vote Emily. '''Jeff: '''Teri, four votes Teri, one vote Emily. '''Jeff: 7th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Teri. Teri, you need to bring me your torch. Gumball: '''No! '''Teri: '''I'm afraid it's my time. (Teri brings up her torch.) '''Jeff: '''Teri, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Teri's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. '''Teri: '''Ok. (Teri leaves.) '''Jeff: Well we learned that the game isn't always about being mean, it can also involve love. Grab your torches, head back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island